Hungry Like The Wolf
by Scarlett O'Hara1992
Summary: Hermione is in love with Remus, but what happens when she is attacked and wakes up in 1977 to Hogwarts being run by a certain group of rebels. Will romance blossom between Hermione and a younger Remus or will she still be hungry for the wolf? LEMONS!
1. That Was The Night I Died

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

Chapter One- That Was the Night I Died

Here I am watching the man I love get married to the woman he loves. And annoyingly it isn't me. Although Nymphadora Tonks is my friend, this is one thing I will never forgive her for. I know that she doesn't have any idea about my feelings but I can't help but feel that he belongs to me, I saw him first. I never really had chance to show him that I'm a young woman now as the past year I was on the run with my two best friends, Harry and Ron, hunting for Horcruxes before the final battle. By the time it was all over the wedding was announced and I was too late.

Voldemort had been defeated and a wedding was needed to raise peoples spirits as the loss of family and friends had drained everyone emotionally. I would have enjoyed a wedding if it was anyone else, not Remus Lupin. I have been in love with him since my third year, but of course he only saw me as a little girl. Now here I am, the maid of honour at his wedding. Talk about rubbing it in. when he pulled Tonks into his arms for their first kiss as a married couple tears prickled in my eyes threatening to fall. the first dance as husband and wife was nearly as unbearable, especially they way she wrapped herself around him and kissed him so fully despite the audience. I was very near leaving when Harry dragged me to the dance floor. He put his arms around my waist and we began to sway to the music.

"You have to let him go, 'Mione." he whispered in my ear.

"Don't you think I've tried?" I retorted. "It's easier said than done." Harry pulled back and looked at my teary eyes.

"I know it's hard Hermione, but he's married now. You can't change that."

"I know but-" I couldn't finish my sentence as the outside marquee burst into flames as dark hooded figures started throwing hexes. Not all of the Death Eaters had been captured and it seemed as though they had been recruiting. I pulled my wand out from its hiding place in my pale pink gown and started throwing hexes at the Death Eaters, successfully binding three and stunning two. I snapped their wands before moving on. Flashes of green and red lit my path as I ran across the marquee trying to take out as many Death Eaters as possible. That was when I saw it. One of my best friends was hit by a bright green light as I saw the life disappear from his eyes and fall to the floor. I ran over and knelt next to him. "Wake up! Wake up! You can't be dead! Please wake up!" Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I ran my fingers through his red hair. "Ron! Please!" After shaking him, hoping he was only asleep, I gave up and tried to save other people. It was when I spun around that a masked figure was stud right behind me.

"Sectumsempra!" he shouted before disapparating. I felt the curse hit my body like a thousand knives cutting through my skin like butter. The force of it pushed me to the floor where I lay in a pool of my own blood. Dark red stains spread over my pink dress. I heard shouts echoing in my ears but none caught my attention until I heard _him._ His face appeared before my eyes and I could see in his that I was in very bad shape. Tears began forming in his eyes.

"Stay with me Hermione." he begged. "We need you. We can't lose you. I can't lose you. You're my friend. I've only just got you back after the war. You can't leave me. Please. Stay with me.

"Remus," I whispered, making him move closer so he could hear me. "I love you." That was the night I died. Looking into those amber eyes I had longed for, before being taken over by darkness.

**A/N: What do you think guys? I know it's a bit short but I didn't want to stick in the present for too long. R&R**


	2. The Second Hand Unwinds

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

Chapter Two- The Second Hand Unwinds

Light overcame the darkness and instead of the laminate floor beneath me, I felt wet grass sticking to my exposed skin. _What is going on? _My eyes slowly opened and the scene before me was not what I expected. My eyes met the wide waters of the Black Lake. As confusion set in I slowly picked myself up of the floor and staggered towards Hogwarts. I hadn't been back since the final battle and was shocked to find that it had been rebuilt so quickly. If only Dumbledore was around. I approached the familiar walls of a place I called home. As if my prayers were answered, Dumbledore came sauntering down the corridor. His eyes landed on me and their usual sparkle vanished.

"Oh my dear." I wondered what had him looking at me like that. My gaze followed where he was staring and noticed that I was still wearing my bloodstained pink dress.

"Professor Dumbledore, we have to talk." I stated hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions just yet.

"Come with me to my office." With that he took off back down the corridor he had just walked down. I followed him through the familiar corridors towards the stone gargoyle leading to his office. We climbed the stairs and he motioned for me to sit down as he sat in his throne like chair on the other side of his desk. "So Miss…?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger." _How does he not know who I am? I think I must be unconscious on the floor at the wedding. But I died. I bled out. This is too weird._

"So Miss. Granger, how may I help you?"

"Well you see I was at a wedding when we were attacked by Death Eaters. The thing is… I died. But somehow I woke up by the Black Lake and here I am but I must be in heaven or something. Is this a Hogwarts in heaven? If I'm not in heaven and in fact I am alive then you can't possibly be here."

He looked at me confused. "And how is that Miss. Granger?"

"Well because you're dead." His sparkle returned as he chuckled.

"I assure you I am very much alive."

"But you can't be. I saw your body. You were dead."

He must have seen the determination on my face as he asked, "And when, might I ask, did I die?"

"1997." A smile formed on his face.

"I have a while left then. It is now 1977." I felt the blood drain form my face at his words.

"1977? How is that possible?"

"I don't know Miss. Granger, but I intend to find out."

"Dou you think I will be able to get back?" _I need to find the outcome of the battle. I need to see Harry. He can't cope on his own with all of this. He needs me. He needs Ron. Ron…_

"You will to have to leave it with me. In the meantime I suggest you stay here at Hogwarts. How old are you? If you don't mind me asking." he chuckled.

"I will be 19 on 19th September. But I never did my seventh year as my two best friends and my self went travelling to find a way to kill Voldemort." I said trying not to give too much about the future away.

"I have a suggestion then. While you are here you can complete your Hogwarts education whilst we try and sort this mess out."

"Oh that would mean the world to me, Professor." His smile brightened.

"Excellent. What house are you in my dear?"

"Gryffindor."

"I shall let you settle in, but Miss. Granger, I urge you not to reveal anything to anyone other than myself. It is not safe. But I hope you make plenty of friends here at Hogwarts, there are plenty of playful characters in Gryffindor," he revealed as he stared off into the distance chuckling as if remembering some sort of prank. "Very well then I shall make sure you have your books and clothes for tomorrow's start of term."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Now there will be a bed waiting for you in Gryffindor Tower. The password is 'gumdrop buttons'. I'm sure you can find your way. I have to very important business I must see to. I stood up and left his office to roam the deserted hallways towards the tower. When the Fat Lady came into view she opened when she heard the password and admitted me to the Gryffindor common room. I climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitories and onto the floor for the seventh years. I cracked open the door and walked inside finding my bed next to the window with my name on the headboard. The tower was eerily quiet. Hogwarts didn't seem right without any students. So I was left to my own thoughts of how to get out of here, wondering if I could ever get home.

**A/N: There we go. Chapter 2. I update quite quickly. First time for everything hehe. Not too much going on in this chapter, but in the next one many things come out. R&R**


	3. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer:**** Sorry that its taken so long to upload I've been moving into my new house and starting uni. Hope this is ok.**

Chapter Three- We Meet Again

I was anxious for the arrival of the students unsure as to whether I'd make any friends due to everyone already having social groups. Dumbledore had a house elf deliver all my school supplies and uniform which I quickly changed in to. When it was time I made my way to the great hall for the welcome feast. As I was the first student there I made my way to the end of the Gryffindor table near the head table. Not long after the room began to fill with loud voices and laughter as the tables began to fill up. I hadn't realised that someone had sat next to me until I heard,

"Hello. You're new, I've not seen you before." I knew that voice. I spun round and came face to face with Remus Lupin. A young Remus Lupin. A drop dead gorgeous Remus Lupin.

"Shit." I cursed before realising. The smile on his face slipped.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise that anyone had sat next to me. I'm Hermione." I said holding my hand out to him.

"His smile reformed even brighter than before. "Remus, and these are my friends. Sirius, Peter, James and Lily." He pointed at each of them in turn. Each of them smiled at me as they were introduced. A stray tear rolled down my cheek as my eyes fell upon Sirius. His grin disappeared as his expression turned to one of concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I wiped the tear away with the sleeve of my jumper and replied, "I'm fine. You just remind me of one of my friends. He died." _I need to get a grip. I can't cry every time I see Sirius. This isn't the Sirius I know._

"I'm sorry to hear that," stated Sirius. McGonagall took this time to start the sorting of the first years before Dumbledore began his start of year speech.

"As well as having all the new first years we have a new addition to the seventh years. My Goddaughter Miss Hermione Granger will be joining us for her N.E. year. I'm sure you'll all make her feel very welcome. Let the feast begin." The tables filled with the glorious Hogwarts food, that only Mrs. Weasley could best.

I casually talked with the Marauders and Lily through dinner, them asking questions about my life. I told them that I had been home schooled and that Dumbledore had finally talked my parents into allowing me to attend Hogwarts. I tried to leave out as much as possible not wanting to change the timeline in any way. Dumbledore approached me at the end of dinner and asked me to accompany him to his office.

"I see you have already made friends Miss. Granger." he said with that all-knowing twinkle in his eye.

"I know them from the future, Professor."

"Ah I see. Well you must be extra careful. How do you know them if you don't mind my asking?"

"James and Lily are my best friend's parents. Pettigrew betrayed them and Voldemort killed them. Pettigrew disappeared leaving behind only a finger which implicated Sirius. Sirius was sent to Azkaban, then became the first person to break out after being there for twelve years. He was my best friend's godfather and he died protecting him in a battle. Remus was my deference against the dark arts professor and just happens to be the man that I fell in love with but ended up being the maid of honour at his wedding as his wife is one of my friends."

"Ah. So you know them pretty well then."

"Only Remus and Sirius. I never met James and Lily. And Pettigrew was a Death Eater so I didn't want to know him."

"I see. But you must that none of that has happened yet. So you can't treat Peter as if it had. It might irreversibly change things and cause him to do things differently."

"But what if I can change things? I could ensure that Harry has parents. I could kill Voldemort so that Harry can have a normal childhood."

"While there is still a chance that you can get home, Miss. Granger, I suggest that you try and change things as little as possible. If it seems as though you are to stay here permanently then you're services would be required to help defeat Voldemort."

"You want me to join the order of the phoenix?"

"If you cannot get home, it would be an honour for you to join."

"Thank you, Sir." He smiled that all-knowing smile.

"Now it's off to bed, it's a big day tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Professor." I left his office and felt a Luna moment take over me. I skipped through the corridors taking in all the paintings and the fact that Hogwarts was still in one piece. I collided with something hard.

"Watch where you're going!" A voice barked at me. I picked myself up off the floor. "Sorry." I replied before taking in the weedy, dark haired man stood before me. "Snape?"

He looked confused, "How do you know who I am? I don't believe we have ever met. I think I would remember if we had," he said whilst his eyes skimmed over my body, not even trying to hide the disgust written on his face. When he looked into my eyes again I smirked.

"Your reputation proceeds you." I retorted before skipping away. I made my way back to Gryffindor Tower and entered the common room to find the four Marauders and Lily sat around the fire laughing. I tried to sneak by them and up to my room but halted when I heard,

"Hermione!" I turned around to see them all looking at me.

"Hi!" I replied before resuming my trek.

"Come and join us." I'd recognise that voice anywhere. Remus wanted to spend time with me. The only available seat was on the sofa between him and Sirius. This was going to be awkward.

**A/N: R&R guys**


	4. The Truth Will Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters just the plot for this story.**

**Yes a lot of information has been shared between Hermione and Dumbledore and Hermione will reveal more in this chapter but if you were in her situation would you change try and change things to save the people you love?**

Chapter 4- The Truth Will Out

_One month later._

I woke up to a familiar red-head nudging my shoulder. "Five more minutes, Ginny." I groaned before rolling over onto my other side.

"Ginny?" I rolled back over and came face to face with a confused Lily Evans.

"Sorry. It's the hair. It reminds me of my friend Ginny." She smiled and I sat up creating room for her to sit on my bed.

"I spoke to Sev," she said as she sat down. "He said that he was attacked by a weird girl skipping through the corridors the other week."

"Oh really." I replied, trying to remain indifferent. "That's unusual." She laughed heartily at this before fixing me with an all-knowing smile that would rival Dumbledore's.

"I know it was you."

"I was having a Luna moment. She is one of my friends. To put it politely she sees everything from a _completely_ different angle." I giggled.

"If you have such great friends why have you moved here?" _Think fast!_

"So that I can get the best possible grades for my N.E.."

"Well I suppose so. Anyway," she said jumping up, "get dressed so that we can go for breakfast." With that she skipped out of the room. I dragged myself out of bed and freshened up before getting dressed and going down to the common room.

"Come on 'Mione! I'm hungry!" I heard Sirius moan. I swear all that guy thinks about is food, alcohol and women.

"I'm coming!" I said as I approached the group.

"Well it didn't take as long to get you to say that as I thought it would." My face grew red as he smirked at me.

"You're disgusting, Black. By the way… you're not my type." I said effectively wiping the smile off of his face. Satisfied I walked through the portrait hole and started towards the Great Hall.

"So what is your type?" I turned my head to the right to find Remus smiling down at me. With no fear in my eyes I replied,

"You." This seemed to shock him, but I must have embarrassed him as a healthy pink tinge adorned his cheeks as he smiled shyly at me. I smiled widely at him as we carried on towards breakfast. As we reached the Gryffindor table Dumbledore appeared.

"Miss. Granger I wish to speak to you after breakfast. You will be excused from all lessons today." Then as quickly as he had arrived he disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked before sitting down and patting the seat next to him.

"I'm not sure." I lied. Breakfast passed really quickly and when I saw Dumbledore leave I told the others that I would see them later. I ran off to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door and sat in my usual seat and waited for him to begin. "How are you settling in, Miss. Granger?"

"Fine thank you."

"And you've made friends?" he queried.

"Yes." I replied. _Where is he going with this?_

"I have completed my research on your predicament and have found that I cannot send you back." I felt the air leave my lungs and suddenly became light headed.

"Excuse me?"

"I cannot send you back. It seems as though you have a task to fulfil and only when you have completed your task can you get home."

"Pity I don't know what my task is. Perhaps it's to make Harry's life easier. To ensure that he has a family."

"We won't know until you try."

"Well I'll get straight to it." I left Dumbledore's office and ran to the common room. I climbed the stairs to my room and grabbed some parchment and my quill and ink before returning to the common room to sit at a table near the fire. And began to make a list.

_Remus_

_-Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts (1993-1994)_

_-Marries Nymphadora Tonks 31__st__ August 1998_

_Sirius_

_-Harry's Godfather_

_-Sent to Azkaban for the murder of Pettigrew (1981)_

_-First person to escape from Azkaban (1993)_

_-Killed 18__th__ June 1996 by Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries._

_James and Lily_

_-Married shortly after school_

_-Harry James Potter born 31__st__ July 1980_

_-Hidden by insistence of Snape_

_-Betrayed by Pettigrew who is their secret keeper_

_-Killed 31__st__ October 1981 by Voldemort in Godric's Hollow_

_Pettigrew_

_-DO NOT TRUST!_

_-Fakes death framing Sirius then turns in to his animagus form and becomes Scabbers_

_Horcruxes_

_-Tom Riddle's Diary- Destroyed by Harry-Given to Ginny by Lucius Malfoy_

_-Marvolo Gaunt's ring- Destroyed by Dumbledore- Gaunt Shack_

_-Ravenclaw's diadem- Destroyed by Harry- Room of Requirement_

_-Hufflepuff's cup- Destroyed by me- Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts_

_-Slytherin's locket- Destroyed by Ron- In Dolores Umbridge's possession_

_-Nagini- Killed by Neville- At Voldemort's side_

_-Harry- Destroyed by Voldemort_

"Hermione!" I spun round to see Lily and the Marauder's all laughing. "We've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes. All we could hear was you mumbling about random objects. What are you doing?" Remus asked looking over my shoulder. I quickly tried to cover up my parchment but Remus grabbed it and started to read it. The confusion was clear on his face. "What is this?" I grabbed it back and pulled him in for a hug whispering in his ear,

"When Pettigrew has left bring Lily, James and Sirius up to my room. You cannot tell Pettigrew anything." I leaned back still encased in his arms. "I didn't want you to find out like this." I retreated and ran up the stairs to my room to await their arrival.

It was about twenty minutes before my door opened. Remus sat on my bed and Sirius and James sat on Lily's with Lily in James' lap. "Right where to start."

"At the beginning maybe." Sirius laughed.

"But it depends on whose perspective we use. Mine would begin in 1979 and end in 1977. I succeeded in wiping the smile off of his face.

"How is that possible?"

"I will tell you. James and Lily when you graduate you two will get married and have a baby. On 31st July 1980 Harry James Potter will be born. Voldemort will try to recruit you will hide in Godric's Hollow as Snape told Dumbledore of Voldemort's plans to kill you. So you hide and Pettigrew is your secret keeper."

"Why do you keep calling him Pettigrew?" asked Remus.

"I'll get to that in a second. Sirius, you will be Harry's godfather. Pettigrew will betray you and tell Voldemort of your whereabouts. He will kill James and Lily and tries to kill Harry. But as Lily will sacrifice herself to save Harry it creates a kind of shield. He will be protected by old magic. The magic of love. He will be the only known person to survive the killing curse. Pettigrew will get scared and cut off a finger before turning into his animagus form so that everyone will believe that his is dead. Sirius will be framed for his murder and will be sent to Azkaban. He will then escape after twelve years. The first person to escape. Being an unregistered animagus really does help." I said smiling at him. "During this time Remus will be my Defence Against the Dark Arts professor in my third year. When Sirius shows up at Hogwarts… well lets just say a lot of crazy shit went down." This caused them all to laugh. "Well there was a lot of dementors, a grim, a werewolf and a hippogriff." When I mentioned the werewolf Remus visibly flinched inching away from me. I grabbed him and turned him toward me before whispering in his ear. "I don't care." I turned to the group. "Pettigrew was shown to be my friend Ron's rat. But as Remus changed into a werewolf he escaped. Harry and I ended up having to use a time turner to save Sirius for the Dementor's Kiss. Sirius then went into hiding and Remus resigned. Voldemort returned in my fourth year and tried to kill Harry by using the tri-wizard cup as a portkey and transporting him to a place where he would be alone. Thankfully, Harry was able to get away. He became a tri-wizard champion. In my fifth year we ended up in a battle in the Ministry of Magic. That is the day that Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius."

"I always hated her." groaned Sirius.

"None more than I." I whispered, old memories surfacing. Remus' arms wrapped around my waist. "In my sixth year Snape killed Dumbledore. And what should have been my seventh year we were searching for Horcruxes."

"Horcruxes?" Lily asked.

"It's an object in which someone has placed a part of their soul so basically they can't die. Voldemort made six and one unintentionally. Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Tom Riddle's diary, Nagini the snake and Harry."

"Harry? Harry becomes a horcrux?" James asked angrily.

"That night that Voldemort was destroyed in Godric's Hollow his soul was ripped apart by killing Lily, that part of his soul latched on to the only living thing in that room. Harry. When we had destroyed all of the Horcruxes apart from Nagini Harry had to die."

"No!" cried Lily. "That's my son!" I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"When Voldemort killed Harry he didn't actually kill him. He killed the part of his soul living inside Harry. Thinking that Harry was dead he reduced his protection on Nagini allowing Neville to kill her and Harry to kill Voldemort. On 2nd May 1998 the war is over and the light win." I looked at Remus "And on 31st August 1998 Remus Lupin marries Nymphadora Tonks."

"Wait." said Sirius raising his hand to stop the conversation. "Remus marries my little cousin?"

"Yes. That was the day I died."

"Died? You can't be dead I can see you now. You're not see through." said James. I got up off my bed and moved to the trunk at the end of it. I lifted the lid and pulled out my blood stained dress. There was gasps all around.

"At the wedding reception Death Eaters showed up. I was hit with a sectumsempra." I turned to Remus. "I died in your arms." That was when the first tear fell. Remus jumped up off of my bed and pulled me into his arms crashing his lips down onto mine. His soft lips slid against my own as I poured every ounce of my love for him into that kiss. We only pulled apart when someone cleared their throat."

"So how do you know so much?" Lily asked as Remus sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I am Hermione Jean Granger. I was born 19th September 1979 to muggle parents and Harry James Potter is my best friend. We have been through a hell of a lot together. Harry, myself and Ron Weasley make up the Golden Trio, as people like to call us. I lost count how many school rules were broken over the course of out Hogwarts education. Especially when I brewed Polyjuice potion in our second year." I cringed thinking about the time I ended up as a human cat.

"Wait. You brewed Polyjuice potion in your second year?" Sirius asked with shock written across his features.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Wow! You must be like some kind of super witch." I giggled at this.

"No I just read a lot."

"Do you mind telling us why you hate Bellatrix so much?" asked Sirius. My smile soon faded.

"As I said earlier both of my parents are muggles and as I'm sure you realised Dumbledore is not my Godfather. While Harry, Ron and I were searching for Horcruxes we were captured by some Snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. They found the Sword of Gryffindor in my bag which was supposed to in Bellatrix's vault. But one day while I was sleeping it presented itself to Harry, but she wouldn't believe this. So she tortured me before," I slid up the sleeve of my jumper and removed the glamour that I had placed on my scar, "carving this into my arm." They all flinched at it and I withdrew my arm covering it up again. "It is something that I will have to live with everyday. Yes the cruciatus hurt more, but it left no trace." The end of my story was met with silence before James asked,

"So who do we have to watch out for?"

"Pettigrew, all Lestrange members most of Slytherin really."

"What about Snivellous?" asked Sirius.

"When Lily's life is threatened he turns spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Without him we would never have won the war. He's a war hero. It's a shame he died."

"Died?" asked Lily.

"Nagini." This caused her to cringe into James' arms. "Well through telling you all of this it might have stopped a lot of people from dying. I hope it has saved you three, Harry needs you and Remus needs his friends." I reached for my wand and muttered a few charms over the parchment. "Only you four, myself and Dumbledore can see what is written on this parchment. You can't tell anyone else what I've told you. We could all be in danger if you do."

"But by just being here you changed what will happen in the future." stated Remus.

"Dumbledore thinks that I won't be able to get back until I've completed my task."

"What task?" inquired Lily.

"That's the thing. I don't know. I assume it's to make Harry's life easier. I'm happy to be here though. I know you're not my Remus and Sirius but you're as close as it gets. I've missed you guys. And it's great to meet you two."

"Whatever it is we will help you do it." said Remus.

"Thank you all of you. I hope I succeed. Who knows how lives I can save."

**A/N: WOOOOOOOO! That was a long one! I know that it is just basically telling the Harry Potter stories but it needed to be done. I hope I made it interesting. R&R. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Room of Requirement

**Sorry about the wait guys. Had a lot of exams and assessments to prepare for.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

Chapter 5- The Room of Requirement

"How is it that you and Remus are so close after such a short time?" Lily asked one night when we were up in the girls dorms.

"Perhaps because I have been in love with Remus Lupin since my third year." I admitted.

"Yet he married someone else?" she asked confused.

"I never told him. Remember I said that I died in his arms," she nodded, "well that was the last thing I said to him. just three little words that can make or break bonds. I died before he could say anything. I think that he only ever saw me as the little girl that he used to teach. and who can blame him for not wanting to get close to me? I'm the insufferable Gryffindor know-it-all. The only guy that has ever been interested in me was a Bulgarian bonbon that couldn't even say my name properly. I was always destined for loneliness." A lone tear rolled down my cheek at this sudden realisation. Lily just stared at me unsure as to what to say. I rolled over and tried to sleep. After hours of tossing and turning I finally fell into a fitful sleep.

_I felt the coolness of the blade as it pierced my arm. It cut through my skin like a knife through butter. I heard Bellatrix's horrifying cackle as she pinned me to the ground. The coldness of the marble floor underneath me sent shivers down my spine. A bloodcurdling scream escaped my lips as she dug the knife in. After what felt like a million years the blade left my skin. "There we go. I constant reminder of what you are you filthy little mudblood." she cackled. Then my body was set on fire as every nerve ending seemed to burst into flames as my body spasmed and was overwrought with pain. My screaming echoed in the darkened hall in Malfoy Manor, it sounded as though someone else was incurring the same fate as me._

I woke up to a bloodcurdling scream, eventually realising that it was my own. I shot up in bed covered in a thin sheet of sweat as tears rolled down my cheeks. The moonlight lit up the room bouncing of the outline of a worried Lily. "Fuck this," I swore before throwing off my covers, grabbing my wand and running out of the room down the stairs to the common room. I heard a faint "Hermione" but ignored it as I burst through the portrait and out into the corridors of Hogwarts. Corridors, stairs and portraits passed in a blur as I raced through the school up to the seventh floor. Finding the familiar wall I began to pace in the darkness. 'I need a place to hide something.' I repeated in my head. After pacing three times the door began to appear. I pushed the door open and ran inside. The door closed behind me. "Lumos." My wand lit up making it easier to see the maze that I was encased in. I roamed the room looking for anything familiar from last time, eventually coming across the pile of chairs that the diadem had been thrown into when duelling with Malfoy. On a nearby table was a wooden box. A swarm of butterflies took up camp in my stomach as I reached for the lid. The wood felt cold beneath my fingers as I lifted the lid to reveal the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. It was as pretty as I remember. I picked up the box, closing the lid, before leaving the Room of Requirement. I came barrelling out of the door only to collide with an invisible wall. I heard a very male grunt before falling to the floor dropping my wand and the box on the floor. When I was finally able to stand up I called out, "Come out from under there. I know you've got the cloak on." There was a shimmer before a half naked Remus was revealed. His eyes raked over my body with an unknown expression that I didn't understand until I looked down at myself. I was wearing a black silk and lace nightdress with thin straps and came to mid-thigh that didn't leave much to the imagination. "What are you doing here?" I asked bringing his attention to my face. A faint pink glow appeared on his cheeks.

"Lily came running in saying that you'd ran off in such a state. I had to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine. I got what I needed." He looked confused.

"What made you run off in the middle of the night for an old, wooden box?"

"I had a nightmare. And it's not the box itself, it's what's inside the box." He pulled me into his arms.

"You want to talk about it?" My arms wrapped around his waist as I rested my head on his chest.

"I was reliving being tortured by Bellatrix." He kissed the top of my head.

"You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you. I'd rather die first." I lifted my head off of his chest and looked into his addictive butterscotch eyes. I moved onto my tiptoes and slowly pressed my lips onto his. At first he was hesitant and didn't respond, but it felt like heaven when his soft lips began to move against mine in a very sensual kiss. My hands slowly moved from around his waist and slid up his chest before finding anchorage in his hair pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. I felt his large hands spread around the base of my back pulling me closer. This didn't seem to be the best venues for such activities, but as I was about to pull away and tell him I saw the door to the Room of Requirement begin to appear again. I pride myself away from Remus and stepped out of his arms, wanting to immediately return after seeing the look of rejection on his face. I picked up the box and my wand before handing the cloak to him, which had evidently dropped to the floor during our make-out session, before grabbing his free hand and dragging him to the door which opened for us. The interior was amazing. Dark red covered the walls and carpet with a maroon loveseat in front of a roaring open fire. Off to the left side of the room was a king-size four poster bed in mahogany with a red silk comforter. "What is this place?" he asked from behind me. I closed the door and it disappeared. He was so adorable when he was confused.

"This is the Room of Requirement. Also known as the 'come and go room'. It equips itself for the user's needs."

"But it isn't on the map?"

"I know. It's because it only shows itself when someone has a real need for it. Like when we set up the DA." I said whilst moving to the loveseat. He followed and dropped down next to me.

"DA?"

"Dumbledore's Army. We set it up in our fifth year to learn how to fight. The Ministry was meddling at Hogwarts and weren't allowing us to practice spells." The confusion had finally been removed from his face before he raised an eyebrow.

"But what had you running here in the middle of the night?" I picked up the box placed at my feet.

"For this." I lifted the lid and pulled out the diadem. It glistened in the light of the fire. Realisation dawn across his face.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"The lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Helena stole it from her mother. When she died a boy offered to destroy it but he turned it into a horcrux. Tom Riddle defiled it with dark magic."

"You've had so much to deal with in your life."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way. Harry and Ron were like brothers to me."

"Yet you weren't in love with either of them after spending so much time with them?"

"At one point I thought something might have happened between me and Ron but it was too weird for us. Plus I was in love with someone else. Do you believe in destiny? That even the powers of time cane be altered for a single purpose? That the luckiest person who walks on this earth is the one who finds true love?" As this was being said our faces moved closer together and our eyes locked onto each others."

"I do." He said before capturing my lips with his own smoother warm ones. His right hand wound around the back of my neck pulling me closer as his fingers tangled in my untameable mane. I moaned at the contact causing him to wrap his free arm around my waist and pulled my body flush against his own. I gasped as his warm hand found its way to my thigh, lifting my leg over so that I straddled him. This gasp allowed him to slide his slippery tongue into my mouth to battle with mine for dominance. His other hand slid from behind my neck slowly down my body leaving a trail of fire in its wake. It hooked around my other thigh and in one swift motion he had picked me up and stood up, wrapping my legs around his waist. With our lips still connected he carried me across the room to the bed. I felt the coolness of the silk on my back as he lay me down and climbed on top of me. I moaned as his lips left a trails of kisses under my chin and jaw up to where he nibbled on my ear lobe. His lips ghosted over my neck as they lowered to the valley between my breasts. His hands skimmed over my skin as they caressed my sides. He wound his fingers around the straps of my nightdress and pulled them down off of my shoulders and slid them down my arms. When he reached my elbows the front of my dress began to lower. His kisses returned to my mouth before silently asking permission. I nodded and he slid the dress down further revealing inch after inch of creamy skin. The silk running over my breasts was so arousing as the feather-light touch caused my nipples to harden. When my creamy mounds were revealed he took one peak into his warm mouth causing me to moan his name. I felt a delicious wetness at the apex of my thighs. He inhaled deeply then a wolfish grin spread across his face causing me to groan. As his lips paid close attention to my heaving chest his hands continued to push my nightdress down until it was bunched at my waist. I bucked my hips allowing him to slide it past and down my legs. His hands grabbed my buttocks pulling my hips to his where I felt his hard member brush against my bundle of nerves causing me to moan again. His lips left a trail of kisses up my neck to my ear as I wrapped my legs around his pyjama clad waist.

"So so beautiful." he whispered in my ear before nibbling on my neck. His right hand caressed my hip before cupping my aching centre. My hips bucked against his warmth. His fingers slid down my silk folds before pausing at my dripping entrance. I called out his name as he probed me with his index finger. My walls contracted around him as his finger thrusted in and out again and again. His rhythm increased and pushed me over the edge into a pool of ecstasy. I barely registered him removing his pyjama bottoms and muttering a contraceptive charm before thrusting into me. His member broke through my innocence causing me to gasp at the sharp pain between my legs. However after a few more thrusts the pain was long forgotten. I dragged my nails down his back eliciting a groan as he bit my neck arousing me further. I wrapped my legs around his waist allowing me to take him deeper. He reached the spot and repeatedly hit it as his manhood pounded into my body so fully. My walls clamped down as my orgasm struck, milking his length. I exploded in his arms in such pure bliss. I had waited for that moment since my third year. His body collapsed on top of mine as he tried to calmed down his fast breathing. He lifted his head off my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "I have to go." he muttered before he scrambled off of my body, threw on his pyjama bottoms, grabbed the cloak and ran out of the room. I lay on the bed dazedly looking at the door that he had just vanished through. That was when I felt the first warm, salty tear fall. And it definitely wasn't the last as I cried myself to sleep.

**I hope it was worth the wait guys =]**


	6. The First of Many

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

Chapter 6- The First of Many

I woke up hoping it was a dream. Hoping that he hadn't left me. Hoping the he had stayed and wrapped his warm arms around me. But when I felt cold silk and no other warm presence I knew that it wasn't a dream. He had left me after taking my innocence. As I climbed off the bed I felt an ache between my legs reminding me of my midnight romp all too fully. On the loveseat sat a Gryffindor uniform, underwear and shoes. At least Hogwarts cares about me. I threw on the clothes despite my protesting muscles and rolled up my nightdress before picking up the box and my wand and proceeding to the door. It was like I was on auto-pilot as I walked through the partially filled corridors of Hogwarts. By some miracle I ended up at Gryffindor Tower. I halted as I entered the common room. The four marauders and Lily were sat near the fire looking worried, but none more than Remus. My stare must have burnt a hole in his head as his gaze fell upon my face. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and his gaze shifted back to the fire. All the bitterness that I had bottled up surfaced. I glared at him. I never thought it would be possible but he made me feel like some common prostitute, the least I could do was glare. An evil chuckle fell from my lips as his eyes still wouldn't return to mine. This caught the attention of the others. Lily launched herself across the room and threw her arms around me. "Oh my god, Hermione! I've been worried all night! Remus said that he couldn't find you. where did you go?" My eyes shot to Remus who still looked very uncomfortable in this situation.

"I was in the Room of Requirement. I had to take care of some stuff. Many things can be learnt in that room, and not all of them are good." My eyes narrowed on Remus. "Some are really painful; heartbreaking and can change a person." Remus looked up at me again. A lone tear fell which I quickly caught and wiped away.

"Christ. What happened to you?" Lily asked confused. I sighed as I remembered last night.

"I went to heaven before going to hell." Remus stood up and started towards me.

"Hermione I - " I took a step back.

"Don't! Just stay away from me." I ran past the group and up the stairs to the girl's dorm. Before closing the door I heard Sirius bark, "What did you do?" I crashed down on my bed and cried.

When I was sure that the coast was clear I made my way to Dumbledore's office with the wooden box. "What can I do for you Miss. Granger?" I placed the box on the desk in front of him. He slowly lifted the lid and gasped.

"It's a horcrux. It must be destroyed."

"And how do we do that?"

"Harry used the Sword of Gryffindor to kill the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. As it's goblin made it took in the basilisk's venom and allowed it to destroy horcruxes. Basilisk venom and fiendfyre destroy horcruxes."

"I think fiendfyre would be best. Basilisk venom is very hard to come by. Even though you say there is one in the castle."

"Yes. Harry fought it in his second year." His eyes widened.

"Well I think fiendfyre is the safest bet. At least I can control that."

"When shall we do it?"

"No Miss. Granger. It is far too dangerous."

"But I've destroyed horcruxes before."

"Yes but not using fiendfyre I guess." He asked, with that all knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Not me personally. but it was used to destroy the diadem."

"It would be safer if you stayed here. Now off to class." I rose from the chair and ran back to Gryffindor Tower to grab my bag. As I proceeded to charms I came across a group of Slytherins. A dark haired boy broke away from the group and started to walk towards me. He looked exactly like Sirius, except for the Slytherin uniform. His eyes caught mine and made me catch my breath.

"You're that new Hermione girl aren't you?" he asked. I nodded. "Regulus Black." he said as he held his hand out to me.

"Hermione Granger," I replied as I shook his hand. That was when I noticed it hanging around his neck. Slytherin's locket.

"Nice to officially meet you. My brother seems enraptured by you."

"Yeah, look it's great to meet you but I need to go. It's very important." I ran around him and raced to the library. I ran into the restricted section and found the book I needed. 'Advanced Potions that manipulate the mind' was in exactly the same place as in my time. I grabbed it and ran to the closest table. I got out some parchment, a quill and some ink ready to make my notes. I turned the page that I needed and read the ingredients that I would need. I copied them down, folding up the parchment and stuffing it in my bag before putting the book back in its place. I picked my bag up and made my way back to Dumbledore's office. I pulled out the list and handed it to him. "I need these ingredients as soon as possible." He looked over the list.

"And why do you need veritaserum?"

"So that I can get Regulus Black to tell me where the real locket of Slytherin is."

"And why would he know that?"

"It's a horcrux. Tom Riddle used symbols of each house to create horcruxes. Except for Gryffindor as he couldn't find the sword. Ravenclaw's diadem, Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup are all horcruxes along with Riddle's diary and Marvolo Gaunt's ring. I'm unsure as to whether Nagini is a horcrux yet or not."

"But how would Mr. Black know where the locket is?"

"Because he's a death eater. He swapped the real horcrux with a fake and planned to destroy it but never did."

"I will have the ingredients as soon as I can. I trust that you are capable of making veritaserum."

"Yes, sir. Perfectly capable. I just need somewhere to brew it. I could use the Room of Requirement. Hardly anyone knows that it exists."

"That seems perfect. I shall notify you when I have what you require."

"Thank you professor." When I left I realized that it was lunch time as the Great Hall was filled with the students. I walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat down in an area with no one around. I began to put sandwiches on my plate as I heard,

"Hermione. Where have you been?" Lily Evans sat down on one side as Sirius sat on the other.

"I've been sorting some things out." I saw Remus sit down opposite me while James sat opposite Lily. "I gave Dumbledore one of the horcruxes and I think I may have found another."

"Where?" James asked.

"R.A.B." I saw Sirius flinch. I grabbed his hand under the table and gently squeezed it.

"R.A.B.? What's that?" Lily questioned.

"I can't tell you right now. It will be quite a while until I can tell you. Sirius can I talk to you?" I said as I turned to face him.

"Of course." I pulled his hand and dragged him towards an empty classroom. After performing silencing and locking charms on the classroom I turned to Sirius who was looking very nervous.

"What do you know of Regulus' locket?"

"He got it at the beginning of term."

"It is either the horcrux or the fake one. I need to find out where the real one is. I said looking very determined. Sirius looked worried.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to drug and kidnap your brother."

**A/N: Well there is another chapter guys. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
